A Time Lord In Tokyo
by hadazul2008
Summary: with the TARDIS crashed and low in power the doctor and his companions search to find a way home.


Chapter 1

It was like any day on the TARDIS, but on this day it would prove to be an extraordinary adventure for the doctor and his companions. The doctor was working at the TARDIS console when Amy walks in to the room. "So where are we going this time?" she asks as she walks up the stairs to join him. "Oh hello pond, where's Rory" the Doctor asks as he continues to work the console. "That doesn't answer my question" she replies sarcastically. "But if it's any constellation he's asleep in our room" she adds as she leans against the TARDIS console next to where the doctor was working. "I take it he's wore out from are last adventure, and it's a Sur…" he tries to finish but is interrupted by the Cloister bell. "Hold that Thought" he yells over the alarm as he's checking the TARDIS monitor to see why the Cloister bell was going off. "What's going on" Amy yells over the alarm. "Not sure, but I do know one thing" he replies as he's pushing more buttons and pulling more leavers while also checking the monitor. "what's that?" Amy asks. As she braces herself against the console as the TARDIS starts to shake. "Where crashing where ever we are" the doctor replies back enthusiastically. "How can you not be concerned about us crashing" Amy yells but the doctor didn't answer. "Well GERONIMO" he yells nonchalantly as the TARDIS crashes.

About ten to fifteen minutes after the crash the doctor regains consciousness. "What a crash" he says thought to his self. "Everything seems in order" he says after he sat up and checks himself to see if any body parts were missing. He turns his head and looks around when he does he sees Amy lying not too far from him. "Amy" he says as he reaches out to her to shake her should gently but gets a soft groan from her. He pulls out his sonic screw driver from his pocket the scans her with it. "That's good to know" he thought to himself after seeing the results from his scan which shows that Amy was okay. "I better see where we are" he sighs as he gets up slowly. After a few minutes of just sitting there he stands up and walks over to the TARDIS console. About five minutes after the doctor got up Amy finally wakes up. "Doctor" she says softly but he didn't hear her. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy says louder. "Not sure" he says stopping what he was doing and walks over to her. "Are you okay" he says helping her sit up. "Amy is you okay" Rory says running in to the room where the doctor and Amy were. "I'm fine" she says to both of them. "What do you mean you don't know where we are, you're the doctor you know every planet, every star" Amy says confused. "Yea" Rory says agreeing with her. "There's always a new place to see" the doctor says calmly. "Well I guess we better go check out where we are since where going to be her a while" he adds now up and walking towards the door. "What do you mean where going to be here awhile" Amy and Rory said at the same time. "Well the TARDIS is out of power and until I find a proper powers source for the TARDIS to power up with where going to be stuck here" he says half way to the door. Rory looks at Amy then back to the doctor before helping her up and following the doctor out the door.

As they stepped out of the TARDIS they had to cover their eyes since it was dark in the TARDIS and obviously bright out here. "Where are we?" Amy asks as her eyes finally started to adjust to the light. "It looks like earth" Rory says as he looks around. "Amy, stay here with Rory, don't run off. I am going to go check things out" the doctor says as he walks off. "Okay" Rory and Amy reply as there looking around. About two blocks away from where the TARDIS was parked Amy saw five middle school students hanging out outside a shop. One of the girls had short light blue hair, another had medium length blond hair, the third one had medium length brown hair in a ponytail, the fourth one had long black hair and the last one also had long blond hair in pig tails and had two buns on top of her head. They all were carrying bags of stuff as if they just went on a shopping spree. "OoH I want it" she could hear one of them exclaiming. "We'd getter get to Amy's house to study Serena" the girl with the black hair says trying to pull the pig tailed girl away from the window. The bun and pig tailed blond hair girl frowned as she was being pulled away. "But I want to go play video games at the arcade" she whines as she's being pulled away. "You need to study or you're going to fail your classes again Serena" another girl added. The rest of the girls giggles again.

As the girls start walking away from the shop window one of them accidentally bumps in to Amelia pond. "Watch where you're going" the whinny blond haired girl said after she fell. "Sorry" Amelia says getting up and brushing herself off. "You really should have been paying more attention to where you're going" the girl who bumped in to Amelia replies as she picks up her things. "Where exactly am I?" Amelia asks. "Are you really that clue less" the girl with the pig tails and buns asks. While she was talking a mysterious man walks up to the group and hugs the girl that was talking. "Be nice to the tourist meat ball head" the guy scolds. "Tourist" Amelia mouths the other girls giggled a bit. "Oh Darren I didn't see you there" she says blushing. "To answer your question you're in Japan" Amy says turning to Amelia. "They think in a tourist" she thought to herself as she was looking around at the signs in the shops window. The long blond girl turns to Amelia. "Oh I'm Mina by the way" she says holding her hand out. "I'm rei" the black haired girl says. "I'm lita" the brown haired girl says smiling. "I'm Amy, it's very nice to meet you" the short light blue hair girl says. "I'm Serena" the girl with the pig tails and buns adds trying to get the guy off her. "And this is Darien" she says pointing to the guy messing her hair up. "Nice to meet all of you, my name is Amelia but my friends call me Amy" she says shaking Mina's hand back.

Back at the TARDIS, Rory was sitting in the chair near the console in the TARDIS when he hears the doctor come in to the TARDIS and shuts the door behind him. "Rory where's Amy?" The doctor asks. Rory turns around in his seat. "Not sure" Rory replies "I thought she was with you?" Rory asks in a concerned voice. "Great I tell Amy not to run off and yet she does anyway" the doctor says as he turns back around and walks out the door. As the doctor starts walking away Rory get up. "Are you going to go look for her?" Rory asks as he follows the doctor. " what do you think" the doctor answers as he kept walking.


End file.
